1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ropes, and in particular to high tenacity synthetic ropes suitable for use in various applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic fiber ropes have been used in a variety of applications, including marine and other applications. One type of rope that has excellent properties is rope made from high modulus polyolefin fibers and/or yarns. High tenacity polyolefin fibers are also known as extended chain or high molecular weight fibers. These fibers and yarns are available, for example, as SPECTRA® extended chain polyethylene fibers and yarns from Honeywell International Inc. and other suppliers.
Ropes formed from high tenacity fibers are typically made in the usual manner in which ropes are formed. In a typical construction, the ropes are formed from fibers that are twisted together to form yarns, and the yarns are braided together to either form the rope or form strands that are braided together to form a braided rope. Examples of such ropes which have been suggested for use in marine applications are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,632 and 5,931,076 both to Ryan, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,153 to Knudsen et al., the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference to the extent not incompatible herewith.
It has been proposed to improve the cyclic bend resistance of such ropes by coating the fibers or ropes with a composition of an amino functional silicone resin and a neutralized low molecular weight polyethylene. Such ropes are disclosed in U.S. published patent application 2007-0202328 A1 to Davis et al. and in U.S. published patent application 2007-0202329 A1 to Davis et al.; the latter structure also includes fluoropolymer fibers blended with the polyethylene fibers. The disclosures of these publications are expressly incorporated herein by reference to the extent not incompatible herewith.
Although ropes formed from high tenacity polyolefin fibers exhibit excellent properties which make them attractive for various end uses including marine applications, it would be desirable to provide ropes that had increased strength such that the ropes can be used for many demanding applications.